Cartoon Story (TrollsAndSpongeBob2016 VGCP EDCP Style)
Cartoon Story TrollsAndSpongeBob2016 VGCP EDCP’s Movie Spoof of "Toy Story" * Woody - SpongeBob SquarePants * Buzz Lightyear - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Potato Head - Darren and Daniel (GoAnimate) * Slinky Dog - Hal and Beast Boy (Nature Cat and Teen Titans Go!) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Hamm - Luong Lao Shi (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Bo Peep - Daisy (Nature Cat) * Sarge - Zachman * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Stickmans * Andy Davis - Tim (BrainPOP) * Andy's Mom - Tim's Mom (BrainPOP) * Molly Davis - Messy Stinkenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Sid Phillips - Macusoper (GoAnimate) * Hannah Phillips - Bessie (The Mighty B!) * Scud - Robot-Happy (The Mighty B!) Other casts: * RC - Pizzacam * Lenny - Two Hand * Mr. Shark - Mr. Munch * Snake - Rattlesnake * Robot - Robotboy * Etch - Urchin * Rocky Gibraltar - Giant Armadillo Named Phil * Troll Dolls - Teens * Combat Carl - Mr. Krabs * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various People (The Mighty B!) * Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Saulito (The Mighty B!) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop)/ Vampire Robot (The Cartoon Show) * Baby Face - Toodles (Mickey Mouse ClubHouse) * Legs - Dude Rainy (Cartoon Ver) * Hand-in-the-Box - Pasqually The Chef * Roller Bob - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Tyler (Total Drama) * Rockmobile - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) * Walking Car - Cameron (Total Drama) * Ducky - Badtrap * Burned Rag Doll - Gwen Wu (The Mighty B!) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Boog (Open Season) * Yellow Toy Soldiers - Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Sally Doll - Sidekick Girl (The Mighty B!) Scenes * Cartoon Story Part 1 - ("You've Got A Friend In Me") Cartoon Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Cartoon Story Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" * Cartoon Story Part 4 - Patrick Star the Starfish * Cartoon Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" * Cartoon Story Part 6 - SpongeBob and Patrick Fight/''Macusoper'' * Cartoon Story Part 7 - Who Will Tim Pick? * Cartoon Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Cartoon Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Cartoon Story Part 10 - Patrick Star Meets the The Mighty B! Characters * Cartoon Story Part 11 - At Macusoper's House * Cartoon Story Part 12 - Playtime with Macusoper * Cartoon Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Cartoon Story Part 14 - Patrick’s Head Bandages * Cartoon Story Part 15 - Macusoper's Window to Tim’s Window * Cartoon Story Part 16 - The Big One * Cartoon Story Part 17 - Patrick Star, I Can't Do This Without You * Cartoon Story Part 18 - Mike Asks for Help * Cartoon Story Part 19 - Play Nice! * Cartoon Story Part 20 - The Chase * Cartoon Story Part 21 - Rocket Power! * Cartoon Story Part 22 - Christmas in Tim’s House Cartoon Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:TrollsAndSpongebob2016 VGCP EDCP Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Cartoon Story trilogy